Pride, Prejudice & Dragons
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: A Pride & Prejudice/ Dragonriders of Pern cross-over. Please read & review. Explaination of D of P at the beginning. On Hiatus.
1. Introduction

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. The first chapter is a description of the Dragonriders of Pern for those who have never read them (you should... they're amazing!).**

Introduction: Dragonriders of Pern Synopsis

The Dragonriders of Pern are a series of science-fiction/fantasy books written by the amazing Anne McCaffrey. They centre on a planet millions of light-years from Earth and isolated from contact with the rest of the universe, and sometime in the future. A group of about 6,000 colonists arrived on Pern to escape a galaxy-wide war in three giant ships. They quickly settled in and two kids discovered a new group of animals that became known as firelizards. They were small dragon-like creatures that could teleport, communicate telepathically and breathe fire after chewing a phosphine-bearing rock called "firestone". Eight years after the people first arrived disaster struck and hundreds were killed. A ribbon-like organism that consumed anything carbon-based fell from the sky. This "Thread" could not pass through rock and was killed by fire and water. This Thread was brought to Pern by an erratic planet known as the Red Star which passed close to Pern every 200 years, pulling with it a cometary tail that showered down thread for 50 years. The humans fought back with aerial vehicles and flame-throwers but they were running out of resources. A team of geneticists created a solution by genetically engineering the firelizards to create huge, intelligent dragons that were bonded to human riders. And so the Dragonriders of Pern were born.

The colonists moved to the northern continent when a volcano erupted near their main settlement, and the dragonriders settled into a nearby extinct volcanic crater which became known as a weyr. Throughout the next two thousand years the population increased to settle the entire continent, and the dragonriders split into six weyrs to protect them all. However, almost all technology was lost along the way, reducing the humans to a feudal society which revered the dragonriders, Lords of the Holds (Holds –areas of land owned by certain families. Only major holders are called lords) and Craftmasters (experts at certain crafts like healing and fishing).

There are five different types of dragon. The golden queen dragons are the biggest and most important because they lay the eggs and control the weyrs. There are only a maximum of four queens per weyr and their riders known as Weyrwomen. The bronzes are next in size. They lead the fighting groups (wings- contain 33 dragons) and the rider whose bronze mates with the senior queen leads the entire weyr as Weyrleader. The next biggest are the browns, whose riders act as deputies to the Wingleaders and are known as Wingseconds. The blues are a bit smaller but have a lot of stamina. The smallest are the greens which are very agile. The queens and greens are female, although the greens are made sterile by chewing firestone. Queens are ridden but females, bronzes, browns and blues by males and greens by both males and females. The golds and greens both mate by being caught in the air by the male dragons; queens by bronzes and greens by the others. The process will be further described in the story.

The queens lay anywhere between 10 and 50 eggs which have to be incubated on roasting hot sands for about three months. As the eggs develop and harden, dragons (most often blue) are sent out to "Search" for suitable boys and girls between about 12 and 25 to become candidates. When the eggs hatch the teenagers stand around the eggs and wait for a dragonet to choose them. When a person bonds telepathically with a dragon it is known as Impression, but not everyone impresses. The lucky ones, known as weyrlings, are trained for 2-3 years until they can fly and travel _between_, a freezing blackness that the dragon enters for 3 seconds while teleporting. Once fully trained, the dragons and their riders can finally fight Thread.

More terms and other information will be explained at the bottom of each chapter. The ages of the characters are:

Eliza – 18

Jane – 25

Darcy – 21

Bingley – 21

Charlotte – 16

Caroline – 19

Lydia – 14

**Please Read & Review. Feel free to ask me to explain anything you don't understand.**


	2. New Candidates

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom.**

**Here goes with the story!**

Chapter One: New Candidates

1778 A.L. – 7th Pass. High Reaches Weyr

"Eliza, can you help me with these tubers (1)?" a tall blonde woman called out across the kitchen cavern. She was answered by a dark blur skidding to a halt beside her.

"Anything for you, sis" Eliza gasped then she took a knife from Jane.

"Have you heard? The candidates from High Reaches Hold (2) are coming today." Jane said. Eliza looked at her strangely; Jane never gossiped! The older woman blushed slightly, "Well I'm too old to impress now, but I don't want to be lonely. All the guys here are too old, or not worth the effort."

"I know. You deserve someone who'll appreciate you." Eliza replied. The woman peeled the rest of the tubers in companionable silence.

Eliza was a woman of some eighteen Turns (3) with short dark hair and hazel eyes. Jane and herself were the daughters of a green-rider called Benna and a blue-rider called B'net who was also the Weyrharper (4). However their parents were busy caring for their dragons and fighting thread, so the girls had been raised by the Headwoman (5) Phillipa and the other women of the Lower caverns. There were many other children raised similar to them but Eliza was by far the oldest of the "weyrbrats" now Jane had passed the age of Impression. Eliza herself had stood for over 20 clutches since she was old enough but had never impressed.... not even a green! It was rather embarrassing, but Eliza covered it up, trying to live up to her sister. Jane had been a candidate for so many clutches she had lost count, but she had taken it all in her stride, covering the disappointment with her usual composure. Jane hadn't really wanted to be a dragonrider anyway, she'd much rather work in the kitchens. She'd picked up quite a skill with herbs and everyone loved her cooking.

There was a clutch of eggs hardening on the Hatching Ground at the moment; Serenth, the senior queen, standing guard over them. Her rider, Rialla, had estimated the eggs hatching in about three weeks. There were 31 eggs in all, including a queen egg (5) and Eliza was once again standing as a candidate.

Later in the evening Eliza watched from a shadowy corner as the half-wing of green and blue dragons landed in the bowl. There were shouts and laughs as the candidates and their luggage was off-loaded and the dragons took off for the lake. She quickly slipped back into the dining cavern, not wanting to be caught spying. Dinner was at full swing, riders crowded around the tables drinking wine and klah (7) while drudges and kitchen staff weaved their way around, carrying platters of roasted herdbeast (8) and mashed tubers. B'net sat in a corner playing a lively song, accompanied by a piping blue-rider and one of the older weyrbrats on a drum. Eliza hurried to one of the hearths and grabbed some bread and a cup of klah. She turned as a sudden decrease in the noise heralded the arrival of the High Reaches Hold candidates.

There was a group of about 15 girls and boys standing, looking a bit confused, in the entrance to the cavern. Several of the candidates stood out from the rest. An older red-haired boy stared around him, an awed look in his eyes and a big smile in his face. Eliza instantly warmed to him, but she looked on with distaste at three of the others. A small, slimy-looking boy stood just off to the right, flinching whenever a dragon roared outside. On the other side of the group there was a tall, handsome young man, a few Turns older than herself, with a disdainful expression on his face. And hanging off his arm was another red-head, this time a girl, who looked like she was examining every man in the room and ranking them in their worth to her.

Eliza's scrutiny of the candidates was interrupted as Phillipa hurried across the cavern.

"Welcome to High Reaches Weyr! I'm Phillipa, the headwoman. Feel free to come to me if you have any problems." The headwoman sent a quick look over her shoulder and everyone went back to what they had been doing. She then waded into the group, shaking hands and memorising names. Eventually she pulled out of the crush.

"If you're hungry, have a seat and one of the woman will serve you. Or if you're tired I can get someone to show you to the candidate barracks" Phillipa said, before disappearing into the crowd. The candidates moved as one towards a couple of tables and were soon eating heartily.

Eliza wasn't surprised when she was approached by Lydia while she stood talking with her best friend and fellow weyrbrat Charlotte. Lydia was a candidate that had arrived from Nabol Hold (9) only a couple of days ago, but had already flirted with most of the male riders and ingratiated herself with the gossip crowd. Charlotte was a couple of years younger than Eliza, but acted much older.

"Hey Eliza! Aren't some of those new candidates gorgeous?" Lydia burst out as soon as she was in earshot.

"I'm sure they are. I guess you know who they are?" Eliza replied.

"Of course. That rather handsome red-head is called Bingley. His father owns a pretty large hold near High Reaches. That girl with the same colour hair is his sister, Caroline."

"And who's that tall, dark-haired boy whose arm she's swinging off?" Eliza asked.

"That's Darcy. He's the second son of Lord Fitz (10) of High Reaches Hold. Isn't he so very handsome?"

"He certainly is, although he doesn't look pleased with the company he's now in" Eliza laughed as she took note of the look of scorn and disgust on his face. She wondered what stories he'd been told about the weyr, then promptly forgot him as her father, the weyrharper, started up her favourite song and people started dancing. It didn't take long for her to notice her sister Jane being whirled around by none other than Bingley, with a huge smile on her face. And it didn't really surprise her that Bingley danced with Jane again and again, because even Eliza admitted that her sister was beautiful.

It was about an hour later and Eliza had managed to grab a cup of Benden wine (11) without getting caught. She and Charlotte snuck away into a dark alcove to share their prize. They were giggling quietly when the entrance to their alcove darkened as two people stood in front of it: Bingley and Darcy.

"Why don't you dance, Darcy? It's a lot of fun. There's plenty of pretty women here" Bingley asked, frowning at his friend.

"You're dancing with the only pretty one in the room, although she smiles too much" Darcy replied, and Bingley was quick to compliment Jane.

"She isn't the only pretty one. What about her sister Eliza? She's very pretty too."

"Why, Bingley, would I want to dance with a weyrbrat who'll never Impress? She's certainly not pretty enough to tempt me." With that the pair walked off. Charlotte looked at Eliza with concern, but she just laughed it off, concealing how very much that barb had hurt her.

Eliza cried herself to sleep that night, despairing of ever becoming a rider and vowing never to be friends with a certain Darcy!

Tubers – potatoes.

High Reaches Hold – one of three major Holds protected by High Reaches Weyr.

Turns – years

Harper – a craft that is composed of singers, musicians, teachers, scholars, peacekeepers etc. A weyrharper is one attached to a weyr, often a dragonrider with some harper training.

Headwoman – the woman who is in charge of all the important support for the dragonriders e.g. food supplies, cleaning etc.

All the eggs look the same apart from the queen egg, which glows slightly and is rolled off to one side for special attention from the mother dragon.

Klah – a drink similar to coffee, made from tree bark.

Herdbeast – a cow.

Nabol Hold – another major Hold protected by High Reaches Weyr.

Lord Fitz – the "ruler" of High Reaches Hold and Darcy's father.

Benden wine – there are two main types of wine on Pern: Tillek, which is cheap but not very nice, and Benden, which goes down a lot better but is a lot dearer.

**Please Read & Review. Feel free to ask me to explain anything you don't understand.**


	3. Wickham and Collin

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom.**

**This is turning out not quite as good as I hoped but I'll keep going.**

Chapter Two: Wickham and Collin

1778 A.L.* – 7th Pass*, High Reaches Weyr

After breakfast the next morning, most of the candidates were taken by the Weyrlingmaster for lessons about general weyr-life, and what was going to happen at the Hatching and Impression. Eliza, and the rest of the older weyrbrats, however had gone through it all before so were sent to help in the kitchens. She wasn't too unhappy about it though, as she wanted some private conversation with Jane.

"So, what's up with you and Bingley?" she began, as Jane and herself were making pastry for bubbling berry pies.

"N...nothing's up" Jane stuttered, turning a delicate shade of red.

"You like him!" Eliza said gleefully.

"Everyone likes him."

"But you _like_ him!" Eliza waggled her knife at Jane, laughing merrily. Jane shook her head; she knew her sister wouldn't let it drop.

"I...think I do. He's so nice and funny and caring...." she admitted finally, a smile growing on her face.

"I think he's perfect for you" Eliza said. "It's just a shame about his sister, and his friend."

"You shouldn't be so judgmental, sis. I'm sure they are lovely people." Typical Jane, trying to stick up for everyone.

"Not likely. That Caroline is so out for what she can get, and don't get me started on Darcy!" Eliza huffed, banging down with her rolling pin.

"Why? What's Darcy done?" Eliza quickly related the man's behaviour the night before, and what he'd said about her. "Oh Eliza, that wasn't particularly nice of him. Of course you're going to impress. I'm sure he didn't mean it" Jane moved around the table and put an arm around her sister, who leaned into the embrace.

"Oh, he did. Not that it bothers me. Why should I care what an arrogant snob thinks of me?" Eliza looked in her sister's eyes, willing her to believe what she said was true, before turning back to her chore. Jane looked at her sister's back sadly, knowing that Eliza was deceiving herself, about her chances of Impression and her feelings for Darcy.

That afternoon the other candidates had been released from their lessons, and joined the rest in mucking out the large group of herdbeasts that were the dragon's food supply. Eliza worked happily, having done this many times, and laughed with Charlotte at antics of the others. Caroline hadn't even ventured into the paddock, while Lydia was squealing every time an animal went near her. Bingley, who'd introduced himself and his friends at breakfast after finding out she was Jane's sister, was joking around; trying to ride the animals and staring up at the dragon heads peering out of their weyrs. The second to last clutch of dragons was just learning to fly*, and Eliza watched with envy as they soared around the Bowl. She felt someone watching her and turned to see Darcy staring at her from the other side of the paddock. He held her gaze for a second then looked down and started working again. _He obviously thinks I'm slacking_ Eliza thought, although she was surprised at how hard he was working. The sound of a throat being cleared behind her made her jump and she span around.

"Hi." There was a tall, rather handsome young man standing there, radiating charm and friendliness. "I'm Wickham, from High Reaches Hold. And you are?"

"I'm Eliza. High Reaches Weyr born and bred" she replied grinning. She felt instantly at ease with this boy.

"Wow. You are so lucky! It must be amazing" Wickham replied enthusiastically.

"It's certainly better than a Hold*."

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you haven't impressed yet?" If any other person had asked that Eliza would have taken offence, but Wickham said it with no malice or derision.

"I don't really know. I just suppose that my dragon hasn't been born yet, or maybe it's just not meant to be. Either way I'm fine with it....you don't choose the dragon, it chooses you." Eliza shrugged then picked up her shovel again.

Eliza and Wickham worked steadily across a patch of the paddock, chatting and laughing. Eliza kept looking up to see Darcy staring at her and, more alarmingly, glaring at Wickham. It was nearing dusk when they finally finished and headed across the bowl. They were intercepted at the entrance to the Lower caverns by the slimy-looking boy Eliza had noticed the night before.

"Umm...excuse me, but do you how to get to the candidate barracks? I can't remember how to get there..." he trailed off, looking hopefully at them.

"Sure, I'll show you" Eliza said. "You go ahead" she said to Wickham, who walked off into the dining cavern. He looked back over his shoulder and exchanged a grimace with her before disappearing round the corner. "Ok, it's this way." Eliza strode off to left, forcing the boy to hurry after her, trying to engage her in conversation.

"I'm Collin by the way, from High Reaches Hold."

"Nice to meet you Collin. I'm Eliza."

"You really know your way around. Lady Catherine, the lord holder's sister, always says that knowing your way around is of utmost importance. Do you know Lady Catherine?"

"I can't say I do."

"She is the most wonderful of women; so very wise and generous. She is very busy running the household but still condescends to advise even the lowest drudge on their problems."

"Does she really? Well, here we are" Eliza halted outside the male candidate barracks. "I must get back for dinner. Goodbye." With that she sped off as fast as she could, ignoring the civilities Collin shouted after her.

Eliza rushed back to the dining cavern, only to find that the only spare seats were either with the rather obnoxious little boy weyrbrats (who Eliza couldn't stand) or at the table where her least favourite candidates were eating. She quickly grabbed a plate of food, waved at Charlotte and Wickham as she walked past and slid into the empty seat between Darcy and another boy she didn't know.

"Hey Eliza. Nice of you to join us." Bingley said with a grin on his face.

"Hi. I'm sorry for disturbing you but it's quite busy in here tonight" she replied.

"Yeah, I heard that a new song is being performed later?" Bingley asked.

"Yes, my friend's sister Mariah is singing and performing it on the guitar. She's quite an accomplished young lady." Eliza admitted, and then jumped as a Darcy snorted beside her. "Do you disagree Darcy?" she said in a frosty tone.

"She may be talented but I doubt she could be seen as accomplished" he said indifferently. "I only know half a dozen women who could be classed as such."

"Yes" Caroline jumped at the chance to improve herself in Darcy's eyes. "I believe that for a woman to be accomplished she must fully know all the Teaching Ballads* and understand their meaning, be capable of managing a household and be able to play several instruments."

"And have an understanding of the Hold, Hall and Weyr system and their individual duties and responsibilities" Darcy added.

"Then I am very surprised you know as many as six" Eliza said, and then turned her attention to her food, allowing Bingley to change the subject.

*

A.L. – years after Landing.

7th Pass – 7th time the Red Star has dropped Thread on Pern.

Dragons can fly not long after hatching but are only strong enough to fly with their riders between 9-12 months.

Weyrs are better than Holds because they are supplied with the best of the harvest, they are less crowded so there is much less disease and women are given much more freedom and don't have to spend their lives bearing children like they would in the holds.

Teaching Ballads – songs written by harpers as aids to teaching.

**Please Read & Review. Feel free to ask me to explain anything you don't understand. Next chapter up next Saturday.**


	4. Threadfall

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom.**

Chapter Three: Threadfall

1778 A.L. - 7th Pass, High Reaches Weyr

"Oh Eliza, there you are. I've been meaning to speak with you all day." Eliza paused on her way out from the dining cavern and groaned at the approach of her mother. Benna was a lot to handle, especially at the end of a hard day. "You must come and help me with Nerveth's harness tomorrow morning. There's Thread at noon tomorrow and Jane will be too busy to help me." It was Jane's job before Threadfall to set out bandages and supervise the drudges which were carrying out the barrels of numbweed*. Eliza, therefore had to put up with her greenrider mother, with her incessant nagging directed only at Eliza, never at Jane. Eliza quickly shook herself out of here reverie, realising Benna was still talking.

"... doesn't that Bingley lad seem perfect for Jane? He's so handsome and well-mannered. I think Jane as caught herself a good one. Just imagine, her children could end up running a very important hold!* It's a shame about that Darcy, so rude and arrogant; it quite puts you off him, never mind his father is a Lord Holder. Now I must go, Nerveth needs oiling." Benna bustled off out of the cavern, leaving Eliza red with embarrassment. Her mother hadn't even noticed Darcy, Bingley and Caroline walking right past them.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Eliza watched as the wings* took off from the bowl and winked _between_. She waited until the last dragon had disappeared before turning and heading toward the knot of candidates gathered around Weyrlingmaster W'son.

"Ok, I'm going to split you into threes, one experienced candidate with two new. As soon as you have been allocated, please move away." W'son began moving among them, dividing them up. Eliza stood to one side, lost in thought as she ran through all the emergency healing techniques. She was startled alert by a rather unwelcome voice.

"My dear Eliza. Would you do me the greatest honour of supervising me today?"

"Um Collin..." Eliza stood there racking her brain for an excuse. Fortunately Charlotte came to the rescue.

"There you are Collin. W'son's just put you in my group" she smiled at the boy. "Come on, I need to explain how this all works." They both walked off, after Eliza had grinned her thanks at Charlotte.

"Eliza! I'm putting you with Darcy and Caroline" W'son called as he strode over. "Good luck" he added quietly, as he continued past her.

"Shards!*" Eliza swore before taking a deep breath and heading over to join the other two.

"She's supervising us?" Caroline asked Darcy, with her voice full of scorn and loud enough for Eliza to hear.

"Yes I am Caroline." _Cool and calm_ Eliza thought. "There are barrels of numbweed dotted around the bowl, and there are buckets of redwort* by the entrance. Now first thing you need to do when an injured dragon lands is..."

"Excuse me, but why are we doing this? This is a drudge's job*!" Caroline interrupted her.

"Because it's our duty and responsibility, as a member of the weyr and a future dragonrider" Eliza said, as if it was obvious.

"But we've only been here two days!"

"That's long enough for you to understand how a weyr works" Eliza replied, then added cryptically, "anyway, even you'll find it difficult not to help when the injured start arriving". With that she carried on with her lecture.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was a good hour into the threadfall when Eliza's little group saw their first casualty. A fairly large brown landed heavily at their station, keening* loudly and a large threadscore* marring his flank. Eliza, the noise jarring through her bones, shouted at Caroline to get someone and help his rider, who was also scored, before grabbing a bucket of numbweed and running over to the dragon. She splashed the liquid liberally over the wound, talking soothingly to the distressed dragon.

"It's alright Eddeth. The numbweed will work soon" she said as she stroked the hazelnut-brown hide*. "Look, R'bec is fine. He's over there getting his leg bandaged but he'll be with you soon." Eddeth stopped thrashing around and craned his neck around, eyes whirling yellow but slowing and turning green again*, to look at his rider. Taking advantage, Eliza signalled Darcy to apply another layer of numbweed. She kept by Eddeth's head, scratching his eyes ridges*, until Caroline and another woman finished with R'bec and he limped over.

"It's alright Eddeth. Look I'm fine, although I think we won't be fighting thread for a few weeks" R'bec said as he leant against his dragon. "Thank you both" he added to Eliza and Darcy.

_Yes, thank you*_.

Eliza heard the voice in her head and her heart leapt with joy, as it always did whenever a dragon was kind enough to talk to her. She looked at Darcy, and saw the same joy and awe reflected in his eyes.

"It was our pleasure. Now get better soon" she replied, giving Eddeth one last slap on the neck before walking away.

"Did I really just hear that dragon in my head?" Darcy asked as he caught her up.

"Yes, Eddeth is one of the friendlier ones. But then again he is bonded to R'bec*, who's always nice to be around." Eliza replied, her back to Darcy as she rinsed her hands in redwort, meaning she completely missed the anger and jealousy that flashed in his eyes.

"He looks rather arrogant to me, even if he only rides a brown" Darcy retorted, looking at R'bec who was standing with his eyes unfocused, obviously talking mentally with his dragon.

"How dare you!" Eliza said quietly as she whirled around. Darcy took a step back as cold fury radiated from her eyes. "How dare you say that! Every dragon is important, no matter what their colour. If you don't know that, then I certainly hope **you **never impress!"

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, suddenly appearing at Darcy's side. Eliza just huffed and stormed off to find some klah.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eliza was surprised to find Wickham serving himself klah in the dining cavern. She looked at him quizzically.

"I just helped Rialla mend a wing on G'Ker's blue...?"

"Theneth. That's a hard job for your first fall."

"Yeah. How you getting on with Darcy?"

"Urgh! He's so infuriating and arrogant" Eliza paused, thinking. "He doesn't seem to like you much. Why does he keep glaring at you?" Wickham glanced around before leading her to a table in a secluded corner.

"Darcy and I have a somewhat...stormy history" he said slowly. Eliza gestured for him to continue. "My father was his father's steward and we played together as boys. But about eight Turns ago my father died and I was left an orphan. Darcy's father took me in and trained me in the running of a Hold. He promised to provide me with a Hold once I reached manhood. But when I reached the proper age* only a Turn ago, Darcy, out of jealousy, persuaded his father not to give me management of a Hold but apprentice me to the Weavercraft. I was sent away to the Weavercrafthall on the edges of the Hold, and it was only luck that I was searched." Wickham sighed and looked so despondent that Eliza's heart went out to him. "I have no talent as a weaver, so would have spent the rest of my life running errands and cleaning the workshops." Eliza was appalled, but secretly pleased to have evidence against Darcy. They had to part as there was four and a half hours of fall left, but Wickham promised to sit with her at dinner. The joy this promise brought gave her the strength to spend the rest of the fall with the dreaded Darcy.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

*

Numbweed – a liquid anaesthetic made from a native plant.

"Her children could end up running a very important hold" – Holders, if their heirs were asked to be candidates, could opt to have any children they produce return to the hold to take the candidates place.

Wings – fighting squadrons of 33 dragons.

Redwort – a natural disinfectant.

Drudge – a peasant servant, generally stupid and spend their lives doing chores.

Keening – a high pitched whine vocalised by dragons when they are injured or one of them dies.

Threadscore – a wound caused by thread starting to eat into the skin before being frozen off by travelling _between_.

Hide – dragon skin.

"Eyes whirling yellow but slowing and turning green again" – dragon eyes are faceted, like insects, whirl, and change colour according to mood. Green/ blue= happy/normal, red/yellow= fear/anger.

Eye-ridges – dragons take great pleasure from their eye-ridges being scratched.

"_Yes, thank you_" – dragons speak telepathically, and dragon speech and any other mental talking will be in italics.

"Bonded to R'bec" – dragons generally act like their riders and their mental voices even sound like them, apart from seeming like an echo.

Proper age – 18

**Please Read & Review. Feel free to ask me to explain anything you don't understand. Next chapter up next Saturday. **

**Here's your chance to get involved:**

**Firstly, virtual bubbling berry pies to anyone who guesses which character in this chapter is me!**

**Secondly, if anyone fancies being a dragonrider I need riders and names for 4 brown dragons (males only), 8 blue dragons (males only) and 7 green dragons (femles and males). Review with your rider names (males must be contracted like Bennet to B'net, Naton to N'ton etc, and female names must end in an -a), your dragon names (must end in –th) and preferred colour. If you're a female and want to ride a brown or blue you need to change to a male name.**


	5. A Midsummer's Night

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom.**

Chapter Four: A Midsummer's Night

1778 A.L. – 7th Pass, High Reaches Weyr

Eliza spent the next two days alternating between avoiding, and ignoring when she couldn't, Darcy and spending time with Wickham. They seemed to be endlessly talking, but not saying much. They just kept discussing Darcy and what had happened to Wickham; and the truth was that Eliza was getting pretty tired of it. But despite that she couldn't help feeling attracted to him. He was handsome, charming and seemed to share all her interests (she wasn't quite sure that was a good thing though). And he'd promised to dance with her at the Midsummer celebration.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The night of the party came quickly, and Eliza soon found herself in her room getting ready. Out of her small wardrobe of mainly tunics and leggings, she chose the only dress. Jane had given it to her for her Birthing Day last Turn and it fit her perfectly. It was made of red satin which complemented her eyes and tanned skin; it had a tight bodice inlaid with gold thread and a skirt that fell to her ankles in elegant folds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned and she treasured it. Seating herself on the bed, she slipped on a pair of black leather sandals and fastened a simple gold necklace around her neck. She walked over to a piece of polished metal on her wall and raised a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Jane had come by earlier and arranged her hair so the front of it was piled up on her head while the back fell smoothly down to her shoulders. Eliza, though usually content to run around in dirty clothes with her hair tied up like a runnerbeast's tail*, found it a nice change to look pretty for once. One last check, then she turned and walked off to find Charlotte and Jane.

Heads turned as the three girls entered the dining cavern. Jane was in a shimmering sapphire dress which made her look even more gorgeous than ever; and even the usually plain Charlotte looked dazzling in a pale green dress with darker green skirts. The dining cavern was skilfully decorated with summer blooms and coloured glows*. The tables and benches had been pushed to the back to allow room for the dancers that were already gyrating wildly. Tables laden with food and drink lined the back wall between the hearths*, where herdbeasts and wherries* were turning on spits and being carved by the kitchen women.

With an unspoken consent, the three girls headed towards a table serving wine and other drinks. Eliza noticed some of the bronze and brown riders eyeing them as they walked past, and made a mental note not to drink too much. The weyr may encourage promiscuity* but she wanted to wait until her dragon's (fingers crossed) first mating flight, or she found someone special. Her sister shared this philosophy, mainly due to their mother having the complete opposite attitude.

"Eliza, will you do me the honour of granting me this first dance?" Collin asked, sidling up beside her and breaking her train of thought.

"Um... ok?" Eliza replied hesitantly, regretting it as soon as the harpers, who had come especially from the main Harpercraft Hall at Fort Hold*, struck up a fast-paced jig, and Collin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the centre of the floor.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thirty seconds later and Eliza was red with embarrassment. Collin had a death grip on her hands and they were spinning around wildly, causing them to crash into many other couples. Eliza was starting to feel dizzy and her toes were stinging from Collin stepping on them. As soon as the music finished she tore herself away and walked as fast as possible to the other end of the cavern. She grabbed a cup of wine from the table as she passed and retreated to a shadowy corner. She sipped her wine as she looked around the cavern, trying to figure out why something felt wrong. She realised what it was after a quick scan of faces: Wickham wasn't there!

"Denny!" she called as her fellow candidate walked past. He paused and turned to her. "Have you seen Wickham?"

"Yeah. He's back at the barracks. He told me to tell you he's sorry but he can't make it tonight."

"Did he give you a reason?" she asked, getting rather annoyed.

"He said he's too tired after chores today" Denny replied, before whispering conspiringly. "Although I think it's got more to do with certain people he's trying to avoid." He glanced meaningfully over to where Darcy stood, with Caroline hanging off his arm again. Eliza thanked the boy, and then headed off to find her friends and get some food.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"May I have this dance?" Eliza spun around from where she was chatting to R'bec to see none other than Darcy asking her to dance. She frantically searched her mind for an excuse but found none good enough. She glanced back at the brownrider, who gave a look of encouragement, before nodding her head and following him to the dance floor.

Eventually they stopped in the middle of the group of dancers as a slow song (a waltz) started up. Eliza glanced to her right and wasn't surprised to see Jane and Bingley swaying in each other's arms. A shock raced through her as Darcy placed a hand on the right of her waist and, firmly but gently, grasped her left hand in his right. Eliza automatically placed her right on his shoulder, too busy wondering why her heart was pounding and warmth was radiating from points of contact between them. She was surprised when he began to dance, placing his feet with precision and perfection. She moved with him, dancing steps she learnt turns ago coming rushing back to her. Her head was whirling, trying to analyse the emotions he provoked in her. It was hate, she thought to herself, definitely hate. The silence as they danced annoyed her, so she decided to fill it.

"The cavern is decorated beautifully tonight, is it not?" she asked. Darcy murmured agreement and silence reigned once again. Another minute passed, but still the music continued.

"It is your turn to say something now Darcy." He looked at her, eyes widening briefly in surprise.

"What would you like me to say?"

"Well, I commented on the decorations, so maybe you should say something about the food, or the number of people here?"

"The food is certainly well-prepared and there are a lot of people here."

"That will do for now" Eliza replied, and they lapsed back into silence for a few moments before Darcy blurted out:

"Do you always talk when you're dancing?"

"That depends on the person I'm dancing with."

"I see." That was the last they spoke that night. They parted as the music stopped and a couple of hours later Eliza left the party and went to bed; to dream of dancing and piercing blue eyes.

*

Runnerbeast – a horse

Glows – phosphorescent bacteria encased in glass. They glow when exposed to oxygen so are used as light sources.

Hearths – open fires for cooking.

Wherries – large, omnivorous, rather stupid birds used for food.

"The weyr encourages promiscuity" – during a mating flight a dragon's rider completely connected to the dragon and experiences the same emotions. The dragons also radiate lust, which affects everyone around. Therefore weyrfolk have looser morals to compensate for this, although they don't allow abuse and every child must be supported by the father and mother.

Harpercraft Hall, Fort Hold – the main centre for teaching the harper craft. Fort Hold is in the south-west of the northern continent.

**Here's your chance to get involved:**

**If anyone fancies being a dragonrider I need riders and names for 3 brown dragons (males only), 8 blue dragons (males only) and 3 green dragons (femles and males). Review with your rider names (males must be contracted like Bennet to B'net, Naton to N'ton etc, and female names must end in an -a), your dragon names (must end in –th) and preferred colour. If you're a female and want to ride a brown or blue you need to change to a male name.**


	6. A Bucket Full of Memories

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom. This chapters a sort of in-between thing that covers two weeks and has all the little bits that wouldn't make up a whole chapter. Which makes a bit rubbish in my opinion. Anyway... enjoy!**

Chapter Five: A Bucketful of Memories

1778 A.L. – 7th Pass, High Reaches Weyr

_Two sevendays* later_

Eliza sat up by the Star Stones*, looking over the bowl and watching the sunset. It was hard to believe how fast the last two sevendays had passed, and how much had happened. She grimaced as she remembered the more significant things that had happened:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had confronted Wickham the morning after the party.

"And where were you last night?" she asked, trying not to sound too accusing.

"I was tired" he replied, shrugging nonchalantly and pouring himself a cup of klah. "And I didn't feel like facing Darcy."

"But he's in the wrong!"

"I know, but I didn't want to spoil the party." Wickham then left without another word.

"Coward" Eliza muttered at his retreating back, before heading off to her chores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after the Midsummer party when Jane ran into her and Eliza's room with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Jane! What, by the egg of Faranth*, is wrong?" Eliza said in surprise as her sister flopped down on her bed.

"B...Bingley" came the muffled response.

"What did he do?"

"He...he said he couldn't be around me anymore. That I was... distracting him from his lessons and he needed to concentrate on impression." With that Jane burst into renewed tears and buried her head in her pillow.

"What a dimglow*!" Eliza was outraged. "How could he not want to be around you... and you certainly wouldn't distract him! And impression's got nothing to do with how much you concentrate, it's more luck than anything else. And..."

"Eliza...Eliza...ELIZA!" Jane interrupted, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jane" Eliza sat down next to her. "I just can't believe anyone would do that, to you of all people."

"I know, but I don't think there's much we can do about it" Jane said sadly.

"Oh Jane." Eliza pulled her sister into a hug, and they stayed like that until Jane had cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza was escorting Jane to breakfast the next morning when she was cornered by Collin.

"My dear Eliza, may I have a word in private?"

"Ok then" she answered, after pleading silently to her sister, which only received a slight shake of the head.

"My dear Eliza" Collin started after dragging her into an empty room. "Almost as soon as I arrived at this magnificent Weyr, I singled you out as my weyrmate*. You possess every quality I require in a companion: beauty, common sense, a sense of duty and the ability to work hard. Oh... but you must be confused; I have stated why I have chosen a weyrmate." Here he paused shortly, but Eliza was too astounded to make use of it. "It was the advice of the esteemed Lady Catherine, who is wise on all things. She suggested I take a weyrmate immediately as, firstly, my reputation in the Holds may suffer if I become known for... taking multiple partners. Secondly, it is well known that during a [mating] flight it is most likely the dragon of the weyrmate who catches her. And thirdly, Lady Catherine also suggested that it would be better to have a willing and consenting partner if I became aroused by a green's flight*. Now then, I believe the weyrs on the north side of the bowl are the best, although..."

"Collin!" Eliza cried, finding her voice at last. "Do not run away with yourself, I have not given you my answer." Now she had his attention, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I am flattered by your offer, and I can see your reasoning, but I am afraid that I cannot accept it. I... believe that I am not ready to settle down yet, and it is not even certain that I will impress at this hatching, or any other."

"I understand completely, my dear Eliza" Collin answered, producing an incredulous look on her face. "I have often observed that women like to refuse a first offer, as they believe it increases the attraction..."

"No, no Collin. It is not like that" Eliza interrupted, horrified. "I have no intention of becoming anyone's until I impress, and even then I would rather be guided by my dragon's preferences."

"Well then, maybe if I withdraw my advances you will realise what an opportunity you have missed. Good day." With that he stormed out of the room, just missing Darcy, who looked slightly shocked and oddly angry.

"I'd rather miss that opportunity, thank you very much!" Eliza muttered as she stalked off, glaring at Darcy as she passed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few days later, Eliza entered the dining cavern to see Collin kissing Charlotte on the cheek, which resulted in the woman giggling and blushing. The two parted, waving goodbye as Collin disappeared through the exit to the bowl.

"What, by the Egg*, was that?" Eliza asked as soon as she was in earshot of her friend.

"That was Collin, my weyrmate" Charlotte answered calmly.

"W...weyrmate?" Eliza stuttered, looking confused.

"He asked me yesterday."

"And you accepted?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Collin respects me and I can be sure he won't hurt me. All I want is someone to look after and respect me, you always knew that."

"I know, but Collin?"

"Yes, Collin" Charlotte just looked at Eliza, willing her to understand. "I have to go now" and she went, Eliza staring sceptically at her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few days ago Eliza had had another disappointment. She had been jogging down the corridor to the glow room* when she had come across Wickham and a greenrider. They were leaning against the wall with his tongue in her mouth; and their hands who know where. Eliza had seen Wickham flirting with other women quite a lot over the last week but didn't realise he had gone this far. She hurried past, trying to get the image, and the slight sense of betrayal, out of her head.

"It's not like there was anything between you and him" she thought to herself as she collected up the glows. But it was later in the day, while helping with the injured dragons, when she realised that the pain she felt was merely wounded pride, with a hint of envy. She wouldn't really have wanted to be with him anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The worse thing that happened over the whole two sevendays had happened just over an hour before. Eliza had been heading up to the Star Stones, as she did every night before a Hatching. It calmed her down and helped her to sleep the night before. She was heading up the steps when she heard someone coming down and had to wait at the bottom, as the stairway was very narrow. It was two people she realised, as their conversation echoed down to her.

"Do you reckon that Darcy will impress?"

"I dunno, he certainly acts like a bronzerider though*."

"Yeah, he's arrogant enough. Did you hear him last night?"

"Definitely. Going on and on about how he "saved" his friend?"

"Yeah, saved him from a girl!"

"Wasn't she one of the kitchen women?"

"Yeah, that blonde one." Eliza shrank into the shadows as the boys passed her, before heading up the steps. How could that benighted man separate Jane and Bingley? It was obvious the two boys were talking about them: Darcy has no other friends! She groaned and rubbed her temples; she needed the peace and quiet of the Star Stones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, back to the beginning. Eliza had finally relaxed and was starting to feel the evening chill. She had also come to a conclusion: she HATED Darcy!

_Clack!_

Eliza jumped as she heard the noise of a rock being kicked. She stared around, suddenly nervous, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. She called out.

"Who's there?"

*

Sevenday – a week

Star Stones – an arrangement of three stones: one for the viewer to rest their chin on, one which points to the sun on solstices and one which frames the Red Star on the winter solstice every year that a Pass of Thread begins.

"By the egg of Faranth" – an expletive, like "what the hell" or "what on earth".

Dimglow – a stupid person.

Weyrmate – being weyrmates is like getting married, but more liberal and accepting of adultery.

Green's flight – during the mating flight of a green dragon they radiate lust, which can initiate sexual relations in people nearby.

"By the Egg" – see "By the egg of Faranth".

Glow room – where glows are stored.

Acts like a bronzerider – bronzeriders are generally seen as arrogant, flirtatious and too big for their boots.

**Here's your chance to get involved:**

**If anyone fancies being a dragonrider I need riders and names for 3 brown dragons (males only), 7 blue dragons (males only) and 3 green dragons (femles and males). Review with your rider names (males must be contracted like Bennet to B'net, Naton to N'ton etc, and female names must end in an -a), your dragon names (must end in –th) and preferred colour. If you're a female and want to ride a brown or blue you need to change to a male name. You have two weeks left.**

**Darcy's proposal next... exciting!**


	7. The Proposal

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it's too important to mix with anything else. If any bits seem very similar to the book I'm sorry...but no one can do as well as Jane Austen! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: The Proposal

1778 A.L. – 7th Pass, High Reaches Weyr

"Who's there?"

A tall figure stepped from the shadows and into the light that was radiating from the bowl.

"Darcy, you nearly scared the life out of me!" Eliza said as she recognised the boy, too startled to be angry. "What do you want?"

"I... I need to talk to you" he stuttered, before starting to pace up and down. Eliza waited patiently until he had composed himself enough to continue.

"I have tried to fight it but no longer!" he said suddenly. "I must tell you that... I love you." Eliza's jaw dropped in surprise and she was utterly speechless.

"I tried to convince myself I wasn't, that it was just lust. I told myself that you were far below me; that I, a Lord Holder's son, should not even be associating with you, a common weyrbrat. Especially one with such a family! I am surprised that such sensible and well-mannered women like your sister and yourself were born from an interfering, gossipy woman like your mother. And your father; who just sits around tuning all day! Every time I caught myself thinking of you I would try to reason with myself, but I cannot rid you from my head and my heart. Will you accept me as your weyrmate?" Here he paused and looked at her expectantly. Eliza was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down, despite wanting to punch him in the face. She took one last breath before replying.

"I suppose I should feel grateful and fall immediately into your bed, as any other woman would do. But I have no such wish and certainly do not desire it! I hate causing pain to anyone but I doubt you will feel much; after all you have enough convincing arguments for you to forget about me completely" Eliza said coldly. Darcy just stood there, the smug grin on his face slowly falling as he processed her answer.

"So is that all the reply I am going to get? Then, I would rather like to know why, with such rudeness, I am rejected?" he answered, in a voice that chilled her to the bone.

"Well then, maybe I should ask why, with obvious intent to insult me, you confessed to love me; against your will and even if it meant your loss of reputation and having to associate with my family? I have never liked you, but I did not hate you until tonight, where I discovered it was you who had caused Jane's suffering, you who have made her cry herself to sleep every night and you have separated her from the one person she has ever loved!" Eliza was getting angry again now, but Darcy just smiled at her!

"Yes, I did do everything possible to separate Jane and Bingley, and I am satisfied with the result. I was a lot kinder to Bingley than I was to myself."

"But even before tonight I disliked you; after I heard the disturbing account of Wickham. How can you defend yourself with that affair? Were you 'kinder' to Wickham than yourself?" Eliza ranted.

"You seem very interested in that boy's circumstances" Darcy interrupted, starting to get angry as well.

"Anyone who hears about his troubles would be interested" she fired back.

"Yes, he is definitely in a lot of trouble" he chuckled dryly.

"You took away his chance to be independent, to prove himself a capable holder. Because of you he was stuck as an apprentice, and still would be if he hadn't been Searched! You are an arrogant, selfish and generally horrible man!"

"So that is what you think of me? Thank you for explaining it so well. But then again, maybe these accusations would not have been so bad if I had not hurt your pride with my honesty. Maybe if I had flattered you and pretended I had no objections you would have accepted me. But I hate lying, and I am not ashamed of my reasoning. You think anyone would enjoy having to associate with your parents, or others of a much lower rank than themselves?" spat Darcy, cheeks turning flushing red with anger.

"Even if your proposal had been all flattery and lies I would not have accepted you! But at least your insulting and offending _honesty_ has spared me from any guilt I would have felt in refusing you" Eliza half-shouted, ignoring the look of pain on Dacy's face. "It will be a warm day _between*_ before you ever become my weyrmate!"

Darcy stood astounded as Eliza stormed past him and down the steps, cursing under her breath. He slumped down against the Star Stones, where she had been sitting before, and ran through the conversation over and over in his head and puzzled what to do next. He watched both moons* rise before heading back to bed, knowing exactly what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza flew down the steps and took off through the maze of corridors. People shouted at her as she raced past, but she ignored them and kept going. She just kept running until she was exhausted, trying to escape the anger, the confusion, and most of all the guilt. She eventually found herself outside her room. She pulled off her boots and flung herself onto the bed. Darcy's stricken face swam before her eyes, causing her to break into tears. She hated him, didn't she? He had made Bingley break her sister's heart and ruined Wickham! But then why did she have a big ball of pain and guilt whirling in the pit of her stomach? The tears kept falling and finally she fell asleep, physically and emotionally exhausted.

*

"It'll be a warm day _between_ before..." Pernese saying, like "When pigs fly..."

Both moons – Pern has two moons: Belior and Timor. Timor is further away from Pern than Belior.

**Here's your chance to get involved:**

**If anyone fancies being a dragonrider I need riders and names for 3 brown dragons (males only), 7 blue dragons (males only) and 3 green dragons (femles and males). Review with your rider names (males must be contracted like Bennet to B'net, Naton to N'ton etc, and female names must end in an -a), your dragon names (must end in –th) and preferred colour. If you're a female and want to ride a brown or blue you need to change to a male name. You have one week left.**

**Next chapter: The hatching... woopee!**


	8. The Hatching

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom. This has been my favourite chapter to write so far, and definitely the easiest! I just hope my description is anywhere as good as Anne McCaffrey's. Anyway it's the longest so far so...enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: The Hatching

1778 A.L. – 7th Pass, High Reaches Weyr

Eliza woke at first light the next morning; even more tired than the night before after a restless sleep. Her anger had cooled but the feelings of hurt, confusion and guilt lay heavily in her gut. She pulled on the nearest pieces of clothing and sloped off to the dining cavern for some klah; unable to stomach much else.

She had just drained the last dregs of her klah when the first vibration rushed up from the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers. It took her three heartbeats to realise what was happening: the Dragons were humming*. The eggs were about to hatch!

Last night's events were forgotten in an instant as she ran back to her room, shouting as she passed the candidate barracks to get everyone up. She skidded to a halt outside her room and rummaged through her trunk, looking for her traditional white candidate's tunic.

"Eliza, what's happening?" Jane asked sleepily, woken by the commotion.

"Hatching" her sister replied simply, finally finding the tunic. Jane literally sprung out of bed and rushed to help Eliza get ready, running off to get a bowl of water. Eliza dragged off her ordinary tunic and pulled on the white one, checking it for any stains. She also changed into a better pair of leggings and was putting on her sturdy boots as Jane returned with the water. Eliza scrubbed at her face as her sister ran a bone comb through her brunette locks, tugging at the few knots. Moments later and she was ready.

Eliza trotted through the corridors amid the noise and confusion of the other candidates. Now she was ready the nerves were beginning to kick in. She quickly reached the entrance to the Hatching Ground; and, after nodding to W'son, she began to breathing exercise her father had taught her. He had learnt it at Harper Hall, where it was used to combat pre-performance anxiety. It took another ten minutes for the rest of the candidates to assemble, and for W'son to form them into two lines: boys and girls. Once he was satisfied they moved through the archway and into the Ground.

Eliza, walking between Lydia and Charlotte, looked up as they stepped onto the burning sand*. Flashes of colour caught her eye as dragon after dragon flew through the upper entrance, flying here and there as they dropped off passengers or found spaces to perch on the upper levels. The Ground itself was like a giant chimney, open to the sky. Tiered seats, carved over a thousand years ago, lined the bottom quarter of the chimney in a semi-circle; while the rest of the "pipe" was lined by ledges to accommodate the three hundred-odd dragons housed in this weyr. The seats were filled with the families of the candidates and the notables of Pern: namely the Lord Holders and Craftmasters, all dressed in their best Gather* outfits.

Eliza turned her eyes back down to ground level, to view to huge bulk of Serenth, gleaming golden and breast swelling as she lead the dragon's hum of welcome. In front of the queen dragon were spread the 31 eggs; large ovals that reached around waist height and were patterned with pale colours. The queen egg was off to one side, only just beyond the reach of Serenth's forelegs, showing a beautiful shade of gold from the light streaming through the east-facing lower entrance to the bowl.

Eliza was glad she had remembered to put on her thick-soled boots as protection against the roasting hot sands of the Hatching Ground, as she watched most of the other girls and boys seemed to be dancing on the spot as the heat reached their feet. She was unhappy, but not very surprised, to see Darcy was one of the few boys who had worn boots and had obviously advised Bingley to do the same.

"Good luck" Charlotte whispered as the girls took their places around the queen egg*, while the boys stood around the rest of the clutch.

"You too" Eliza whispered back as the hum intensified; the eggs were beginning to rock and crack.

A cheer rose from the crowd as the first egg cracked neatly in half to reveal a bronze dragonet; a lucky sign. The dragonet headed straight toward a tall, lanky, dark-haired boy; another lucky sign.

"His name is Waiteth!*" the boy cried as impression was made and he became bonded to the dragonet. Eliza suppressed a sigh of longing: oh how she wanted a dragon, whatever the colour. There was a sudden flurry of activity as another five eggs hatched simultaneously; producing two greens, two blues and a brown. Eliza was happy to see Bingley (now B'ley*) impress the brown, and Wickham (now W'ham) one of the blues. One of the greens wobbled over to the girls and Eliza held her breath, but was disappointed.

"Her name is Meryeth!" Lydia cried out, receiving congratulations from all those around her. Her (and Meryeth's) retreat from the Ground went unnoticed as there was a flurry of hatchings and no one knew quite where to look.

A croon from the queen dragon drew the attention of all back to the golden egg. It was rocking violently and a hairline crack marred the smooth shell. All the girls stepped back as the egg gave one last powerful wobble before splitting neatly in half. The little gold dragon shook herself to remove the last few shards and stepped out of the remains of the shards, tripping slightly but making no fuss about it. She surveyed the crowd of girls in front of her, looking each in their eyes and their souls. She slowly made her way along the line, pausing briefly over some girls but immediately dismissing others. Eliza had to suppress a laugh at the look on Caroline's face as she became one of the latter. The little queen passed over Eliza, slightly distracted by a loud cheer from the crowd, and carried on along the line. Eliza's heart sank and she bowed her head; yet again she had failed to impress.

_Why are you so sad? You are my rider and my name is Austeneth_

The voice resounded through her head, and Eliza lifted her eyes to meet the green and whirling faceted eyes of the little queen dragon. I must be dreaming, she thought.

_You are not dreaming. This is real and I am so very hungry*._

"Don't worry, darling. You will be fed very soon" Eliza reassured her dragon, before looking up at the crowd and shouting. "Her name is Austeneth!" She scanned the audience quickly and spotted her mother, her father and Jane jumping and cheering loudly. She grinned and waved at them, before heading back the way she came in, this time herding her own dragon along with her. As she passed Charlotte, she noticed the girl locked in the gaze of an emerald green dragonet, and Eliza was glad her friend has impressed too.

The newly impressed pair were nearly at the archway where the buckets of meat were waiting when a strong baritone voice rang across the Hatching Ground.

"His name is Pemberleth!"

Eliza turned back in surprise to see Darcy crouching on the sand, scratching the eye-ridges of a bronze dragonet. Darcy; no D'cey now she thought, had a huge smile on his face that caused her heart to flutter. She stood entranced for several moments before Austeneth's squeals and pleas gained her attention.

_I know you like him but I am VERY hungry!_

_I don't like him! I hate him!_

_Can we talk about this later? I am VERY VERY hungry!_

"I'm sorry, darling. Look, here's the food" Eliza said aloud, grabbing the nearest bucket. She had to push away Austeneth, who was trying to push her snout into the bucket. Eliza grabbed a handful of chunks and popped them into her dragon's mouth, reminding her to chew. It wasn't long before the bucket was empty and the queen dragon was full. Eliza had to use all her powers of persuasion* to get Austeneth to the special bed in the female weyrling barracks. The gold dragon yawned widely, her sides uneven from the bulging chunks of meat. Eliza sat on her own bed by the side of her dragon's and scratched Austeneth's eye-ridge as her darling fell asleep. Austeneth said one last thing before dropping off.

_E-lizsssss-a; that is a long name. Can I call you Liz?*_

_You can call me anything you want, my beautiful, wonderful darling dragon._

*

"the Dragons were humming" – dragons hum when the eggs are about to hatch as a welcome to the dragonets and to help break the shells by vibrating them

Burning sands – the sand of the Hatching Ground is heated using geothermal energy to allow the eggs to develop properly

Gather – a festival

"the girls took their places around the queen egg" – even though girls can impress greens, they are considered to be candidates for the queen egg and so must wait in a semi-circle around it

"His name is Waiteth!" – dragonets know their own name immediately after hatching

"B'ley" – male dragonriders contract their names so the dragons can pronounce them quicker during threadfall

_I am very hungry_ – dragonets come out of the egg very hungry, having eaten all the food supply in the egg

"powers of persuasion" – immediately after eating dragonets get very sleepily and it is very difficult to move them

Liz – I know Eliza isn't really a long name but I needed Austeneth to have a special nickname for Eliza. It will become clear in the penultimate chapter.

**A list of the newest dragon-rider pairs will be posted directly after this chapter. If you sent me names and colours, expect to see yourselves up there.**

**Next week's chapter will be the after-Impression party and Darcy/D'cey's letter.**


	9. The Newest Additions

The New Weyrling Pairs

**Disclaimer: Most of the names belong to me, except the ones submitted by other people. Anne McCaffrey owns the idea and name format, and Jane Austen owns the whole idea in the first place!**

Eliza and gold Austeneth (Eliza)

D'cey and bronze Pemberleth (Darcy)

J'son and bronze Waiteth

J'mes and bronze Porteth

B'ley and brown Nethereth (Bingley)

P'cey and brown Snooketh

D'ney and brown Cartereth

P'tan and brown Fileth

K'nan and brown Keleth

A'thur and brown Merleth

W'ham and blue Basteth (Wickham)

C'lin and blue Cathereth (Collin)

H'ren and blue Reneth (Valadan)

S'phen and blue Baxteth

F'par and blue Horseth

T'rev and blue Supeth

C'nor and blue Abbeth

D'sar and blue Preth

M'lin and blue Catenth

Lydia and green Meryeth (Lydia)

Charlotte and green Lucath (Charlotte)

Caroline and green Louiseth (Caroline)

Maia and green Calenth (Calenlily)

Allysa and green Verdeth (kj62)

Lynna and green Hendreth (freakylaura)

Chenoa and green Petath (HeavenlyMaron)

Alanna and green Gonth (3DayEventer)

Katia and green Marteth

Rowena and green Skieth

Liraela and green Glarath

Claudia and green Cutteth


	10. Aftermath

Pride, Prejudice and Dragons

**Disclaimer – I don't own Pride & Prejudice or Dragonriders of Pern, but I would like a brown dragon!**

**This is highly experimental so may go completely wrong. Any terms you might not understand are explained at the bottom. I know it's later than usual but this chapter is about twice as long as any of the others but I didn't think it would work to split it in half. I'm going away for a couple of weeks on a fieldtrip so the next chapter won't be until after the 1****st**** May. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Aftermath

1778 A.L. – 7th Pass, High Reaches Weyr

It didn't take long for Austeneth to drift off, and Eliza took the opportunity to have a quick wash in the bathing rooms. After wallowing for a few minutes in the heated water she scrubbed herself all over with sweetsand* and then dried herself with a scrap of cloth. She dressed quickly in the red dress she had worn to the Midsummer party and towelled her hair until it dried into its natural waves. She gave Austeneth one last scratch before heading off to the dining cavern.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

As was tradition, there was a large party going on in the cavern. The kitchen women had been preparing all day and the result was a magnificent spread of food laid out along one wall. As Eliza entered the cavern she was greeted by Weyrwoman Rialla and Weyrleader A'gon.

"Congratulations Weyrwoman Eliza*. Austeneth is a fine-looking queen and I'm sure you will both do well" Rialla said graciously.

"Yes congratulations" A'gon added.

"Thank you Weyrwoman, Weyrleader. Austeneth is indeed a wonderful dragon" Eliza replied with a slight curtsy and a joyous grin.

"Oh, I'm sure about that!" A'gon laughed, and Eliza joined in while Rialla wore a knowing smile.

"Anyway, here are your new knots*" Rialla said, pinning the cords onto the shoulder of Eliza's dress. "Before you join the party, I have something rather important to tell you" the weyrwoman continued. She drew Eliza to an empty corner, grabbing them a couple of glasses of wine on the way.

"What did you want to tell me, Weyrwoman?" Eliza asked when they stopped.

"Well, as you may know, there was some doubt as to whether Serenth would be willing to share her bronzes* with yet another queen" Rialla started. "As soon as Austeneth hatched, she (Serenth) decided that she wasn't willing. We are prepared for this though. A'gon had a meeting with Weyrleader S'don of Benden last sevenday and Benden is willing to accept you and Austeneth as a junior weyrwoman. Their senior queen is getting older and their one junior queen has been unable to produce a queen egg so far, and so we are hoping you can revitalise their weyr. What do you think?" the weyrwoman finished.

Eliza stood silent for a few moments, mulling it over. She had heard rumours of the new queen having to move to a new weyr; and it had happened before, but while the dragon was still in the egg. She wouldn't mind living in a different place and meeting new people; but she would definitely miss everyone here, especially Jane.

"Jane has volunteered to come with you" Rialla said suddenly, as if reading her mind. "She has expressed a wish of succeeding Phillipa as headwoman, so she is going to spend the next year or two learning from Gardina, the headwoman at Benden."

Eliza was suddenly a lot happier and readily agreed. The upshot of it was that she would be able to get away from her mother and the dreaded Darcy! The two weyrwomen exchanged a few more sentences before drifting apart; Rialla to talk to the new riders and Eliza to find her friends and make her farewells.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

She found Charlotte near the entrance with Collin, now known as C'lin.

"My dear Eliza, congratulations! It is a shame I did not impress a bronze, but my lovely Cathereth is the most wonderful blue on Pern, don't you agree? And now my dearest Charlotte will not have to share me with the queenriders, only the other greenriders" he blathered on.

"Congratulations Eliza!" Charlotte interrupted. "I knew you'd impress the queen."

"I doubt it" she replied. "Congratulations yourself. What's she called?"

"Lucath."

"I think she's a beautiful little green" Eliza complimented.

"Most certainly. She is the best green in the entire clutch, maybe even the whole weyr!" C'lin was all exuberance. Eliza explained that she was leaving in an undertone to Charlotte while C'lin kept talking. It wasn't long before the two women said a short goodbye; Charlotte promising to see her and Austeneth off the next morning.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It didn't take long for Eliza to make her way around the room; receiving and giving congratulations and saying goodbye. About halfway round she met B'ley, Caroline and, very unwelcome, D'cey. After a round of mutual congratulations Eliza, for what seemed like the hundredth time, said that she was leaving and explained why. B'ley was immediately downcast and Caroline could barely hide her glee. D'cey remained impassive, but his eyes showed his misery. Eliza couldn't look in his direction and quickly made her farewells, hurrying off to the next group.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The last people she joined were her family, Jane not far behind. Benna, of course, had already heard all about it and gave them her opinion on the proceedings and how miserable they would be without Jane there (with no mention of Eliza). Their father, as usual, stood to one side listening with an amused smirk on his face. Eventually, once Eliza was ready to tear her hair out in annoyance with her mother, he drew her off to one side.

"Are you alright with all this?" B'net asked. "I know you don't have much choice but they won't force you into doing it."

"I'm fine with it, especially now Jane's coming. I'll get to meet lots of new people and dragons, and it'll be warmer than here*!" Eliza laughed.

"I'm glad, my darling. I wish all the best to you and Austeneth" and with that he kissed her forehead and urged her to get to bed. She would need all the sleep she could get in the next few months; what with feeding, bathing and oiling her dragon, plus her lessons and chores.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eliza returned to her bed, and to Austeneth. Giving the golden dragonet a quick scratch, she quickly changed into her night clothes and slipped into bed; being careful not to disturb the sleeping greens and their riders who also inhabited the room. She had just turned the glow* and gone to lay her head on her pillow when she felt something strange against her pillow. Uncovering the glow again, she found a folded piece of skin* (A/n: note what you think, see terms at the bottom) lying on her pillow. The writing was unfamiliar and she had to squint to make it out; when she did, what it said surprised her.

_Eliza_

_Do not worry: I will not be repeating the feelings and the offer which so disgusted and angered you earlier. I do not wish to cause you any more pain; but I also do not wish to lower myself to lies. I write this to explain myself and my actions, which I am, at the moment, unable to do in person._

_You accused me of two "crimes": of separating your sister and my friend, and of ruining the livelihood of the man Wickham. The second claim is the more serious, so I will address the lesser first._

_I knew that, as soon as we arrived, Bingley was rather taken with your sister. But then he has always been taken in by a pretty face. I started suspect it was believed to be more serious than a slight fancy when I overheard your mother on the evening before my first threadfall at the weyr. After hearing this I watched closely both Bingley's and Jane's behaviour and could easily see his attachment to her went far beyond what I had seen of him before; and I have known him since we were but ten turns old. Your sister, on the other hand, seemed flattered by his attention, but showed no deeper emotion. This convinced me that Jane just wished for his hold, as your mother had implied. Therefore Caroline, who held the same opinion as I, and myself spent some time convincing Bingley of your sister's indifference, and the reasons why he should not be pursuing a relationship at this time. I am sorry if I have caused your sister and yourself pain, but it was unknowingly done and I do not regret it. I just did what I thought was right, to protect my friend from yet more heartbreak._

_Your second accusation is much more important, but much less truthful. I do not know what he has told you, so I will start from the beginning. Wickham and I were friends even before Bingley came along. We would spend every day playing and learning. He was a great favourite with my father and when his own died, our family took him in. M y father trained us in the running of a hold, intending to give us one each, once we came of age. But once his grief for his father died away, Wickham became wayward. He would drink, gamble, womanise and steal; but none of this came to my father's attention. Then, a turn ago, I found him attempting to rape my sister, Georgiana. I immediately removed him forcibly from the hold major; but I could not bring the matter to Lord Fitz. My sister would have been disgraced and made Holdless*; she is only fifteen turns old and would not survive. So I rapidly found evidence that Wickham was stealing money from my father to pay his gambling debts, of which there was a lot. Lord Fitz was appalled and refused Wickham his hold; but to avoid shame being brought upon the family, he was apprenticed to the weavercraft rather than being exiled. I would have told you this earlier, but I was not in control of my temper. If you do not believe me, you may ask my brother Fitzwilliam, who was also witness to these events. I will leave this letter somewhere obvious for you to find tomorrow._

_Fly high, fly well._

_Darcy_

Eliza read through the letter twice more, head filled with turbulent emotions. After reading the final line, she shut out the world, analysing everything. She snapped out of it as something nudged her arm and a voice sounded in her head.

_What is wrong Liz?_

Austeneth's head was hovering just above Eliza's. Her eyes were whirling fast, coloured a mix of red and yellow, and she was crooning softly, showing her alarm. Eliza wrapped her arms around her dragon's neck, snuggling deeply into the suede-like hide that smelled of spice.

"I've been so stupid! How could I mistake him like that? And I always thought I was a good judge of character" she cried, muffled slightly.

_You aren't stupid! What are you talking about? Tell me and I can help you!_

"I don't think you'll understand."

_Try me_

"I... I don't know where to start..."

_Then show me!_

Eliza was puzzled for a moment, before the meaning became clear. She gathered up all her memories, her feelings, her emotion of her interactions with Darcy/D'cey; then _sent_ them along her mental link with her dragon. Austeneth was quiet for a few minutes, looking through the memories and trying to understand the strange new emotions; ones she had never experienced before and some even Eliza didn't fully get herself.

_This is very confusing. I think it will take some time to understand. I'm too tired now._

"I agree. Goodnight, my darling" Eliza answered, unsure as to which part. She turned the glow again and quickly drifted off to sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Liz, wake up! I know you are tired but my stomach is so empty!_

Eliza woke up groggily, for it was not long after dawn. It took her a few seconds for her to remember the events of yesterday; the sudden burst of joy when she did woke her up completely.

"Oh Austeneth! It wasn't a dream! You are real!" she cried.

_Of course I am real... and hungry._

"Don't worry darling. I'll get you fed very soon. Just let me get dressed" Eliza replied, already pulling off her night clothes, trying to be quiet in respect for the sleeping greens. It didn't take long, and she was soon leading her dragon outside the room. W'son was waiting for her.

"Good morning Eliza. How did you sleep?"

"Like a log. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes I'm afraid. You have an hour and a half to feed, wash and oil* Austeneth, then feed yourself and pack."

"Who is taking us?"

"Serenth has volunteered; a sort of apology for making you leave."

"Ok."

"Food for Austeneth, and oil, are in the buckets over there."

"Thanks." W'son then left.

After this first morning the new riders would have to cut their own meat from the herdbeast carcasses, but for now chunks of meat had been prepared by the Lower Caverns women. Austeneth wolfed it down and Eliza had to interfere again to make her chew. The bucket was empty very soon and Eliza coaxed the queen dragonet down to the weyr lake for a quick wash. She then rubbed oil all over her dragon's hide.

"Now you can sleep here while I get something to eat and pack, then we will be leaving."

It only took twenty minutes for Eliza to pack as Charlotte (Lucath was still asleep) and Jane came to help her. Jane, ever efficient, had packed last night before the party. They had a very pleasant breakfast together, chatting and joking. Other early risers stopped by for a few words and a farewell.

At the appointed time they made their way out to the bowl. Serenth and Rialla were waiting, along with A'gon and Eliza's mother and father. The others helped to load the bags on Serenth, while Eliza went to fetch Austeneth. It took some pushing and pulling but they managed to get the little queen perching on the big queen's back in fairly short order, secured with several wherhide straps. Eliza and Jane were teary as they said their final goodbyes; and even Benna said she would miss Eliza. After one last hug they mounted Serenth, where Rialla had been waiting and took off, the mighty queen dragon easily bearing the load. They circled upwards, allowing the two women their last look at High Reaches Weyr for a while.

"Goodbye" Eliza whispered, and felt Austeneth do the same in her mind. Rialla shouted that they were going _between_ and Eliza took a deep breath as they plunged into the icy blackness.

*

Sweetsand – a foaming sand used as soap.

Weyrwoman Eliza – all queen riders are known as weyrwoman but only the senior weyrwoman runs the weyr.

Knots – a set of cords that are fastened at the shoulder and show a person's rank.

Willing to share her bronzes – although a queen only mates with one bronze they consider all the bronzes in the weyr their's and they don't like sharing them with too many others.

Warmer than here – Benden Weyr is further south and less mountainous than High Reaches.

Turning the glow – glows need oxygen to make light, so turning it means sealing the gaps and turning it off.

Skin – leather from the belly of a cow, used as a paper alternative from the 2nd/3rd Pass until the 8th.

Holdless – people exiled from their hold/weyr/craft and having to live rough. They don't usually survive long.

Oil – a mixture of beef fat and fragrant herbs. Needed to stop a dragon's hide cracking as it grows, which can be dangerous when they go _between_.

**Please Read & Review. The next chapter will sort of be of one moment in the next year and a half, with half being Eliza's POV and half D'cey's POV. At least that's the plan so far.**


End file.
